Try Again
by Lilianna.S
Summary: Chloe correcting Simon on his assumptions on why she hadnt kissed back. Simon/Chloe


A/N: There are not that many Simon, and Chloe Fanfictions out there, so I've decided to write this.

* * *

Chloe couldn't sleep. Her mind was on hyper drive, thinking about the past days, thinking about a few hours ago. So basically she was think about Simon. Chloe had tried to explain, but he wouldn't let her. She was sorry. Chloe had been nervous, it had been her first official date.

Her first kiss.

When Simon stopped and said something about her not kissing back, or whatever his reasons were. Chloe wasn't really paying attention, her nerves got the best of her. But before she could explain, he started making assumptions, and her stuttering got the worst of her. He left before, a single coherent word could come out. And than later on in the day, when she could muster up any strength to tell him, to explain, he'd turn away, and leave.

Because he thought she had feelings for Derek.

Derek.

Any remote feelings Chloe had for Derek, were simply platonic. Derek could be fun to hang around, and sometimes Chloe even found she enjoyed his company. He could be friendly. But she felt as if he was more of a brother to her than a crush.

Chloe un-tucked the comforter from around her body, and slid out from the bed. Her feet touching the hard wooden floor, causing a groan of protest to screech through the small bedroom. Chloe turned to Tori, who was snoring away. She glared at Tori, her snores were loud, and did not help her state of mind. She'd probably get more shut eye, out in the cold. Chloe bent over and grabbed the discarded blanket off the floor, and tiped toed out of the shared room. Chloe slowly shut the door, and made her way down the stairs, pulling the blanket behind her. Chloe tried her best to be quiet, the house was pretty old, and it creaked a lot. Chloe silently made her way towards the couch. Dropping down gently, and curled up on to the small loveseat.

Chloe shut her eyes, and stopped thinking. She let the darkness surround her, and bring her to an unconscious state.

* * *

Darkness. That's all Chloe saw. A black pit of nothing. It was a dream, Chloe knew that much. But she had never experience one so dark. And than out of nowhere she felt something start to climb up her legs. She heard the sick crack, of bones. Then suddenly Chloe could see, a light shone from a far away place. The light didn't help her heart beat. Because the thing climbing up her long legs, wasn't actually a thing. It was bones. Human bones. Fully intact, like the ones in the science room. Chloe started screaming, but it kept coming. Closer. And Closer, the humans, jaw opened, and Chloe knew it was meant to be a smile. I sick smile.

"Chloe." it said. In the back of her head Chloe knew that voice. But she couldn't put her finger on it. Obviously not now when the corpse was climbing up her body.

"Chloe," it said louder. Chloe knew that voice.

And Chloe woke up.

The first thing she saw was Simon leaning over her. Chloe started at him, her body still shaking from the night mare.

"W-why are you here?" Regretting, admittedly after for asking.

"I heard you screaming from the kitchen," he told her, eyebrows knitted in concern, "I came down for a drink." Chloe looks down at his feet, were a cup of water was placed.

Chloe nodded her head, and self consciously snuggled closer into the couch.

"Why are you down here?" He asked.

"Tori." Chloe told him, it was half of the reason anyway.

He chuckles softly, "Yeah her snoring. I heard it all the way from my room. I had wondered how you slept these past days."

Chloe gives him a small smile, before pulling the blanket closer to her. Her small frame was still shakin. Simon leans down in a squat position. "Chloe are you alright?"

His eyes filling, with concern. Chloe sucked in her breath, remembering why he was standing before her. After awhile Chloe nods, and says "Yeah just one of the usual." Knowing well enough, he understood.

"They'll stop." He says giving her a reassuring smile. Simon starts getting up, and Chloe pulls on his hand, to stop him. She didn't want him to leave. Not now anyway.

"Can we talk?" She asks.

He nods, but says "Tomorrow morning."

Chloe nods understanding that its around mid-night. She smiles and gets up, wrapping her arms around his still body. She whispers a thank you in his ears, before laying back down on the love seat.

* * *

Chloe couldn't sleep after the short encounter with Simon. Before she knew it, Chloe could see the light peeking out from the curtains. Without really considering what she was doing, it was to late to turn back now. Chloe was already in front of his room. Derek and Simon got there own rooms. Derek's room was on the 1st floor just in case he needs to change. Not clothes, he could do that in the washroom. But in case he needs to turn into a werewolf.

Chloe slowly knocks on the door. She held her breath until she could here Simons feet shuffling on the floor. She watches as the door slowly creeks open, revealing Simon's sleep deprived face. Chloe slips through the door before Simon could even sputter a word.

"Chloe?" He says surprised. He turns to sit down beside her on his crumpled looking bed. "Whats wrong?"

"You said we could talk when its morning." She says meekly. "Its sunny out side."

"That's sunny?" He says waving his hand towards the window. It wasn't sunny, it was dark light. It was really early in the morning, Chloe found. Chloe smacks her forehead, with her palm. That was dumb. Simon gently takes my wrist away, from her face, knowing she was going to repeat that action. "Stop." He says.

Chloe blushed. "Why are you here?" He asks gently, not a touch of rudeness in his voice. Then all of a sudden the words decided to come out. In random.

"One word at a time." He says clamping a hand over her mouth. He slowly turns Chloe's face, so she was facing him.

"I don't like Derek. I was nervous." She says slowly, after he unclamps his hand over her mouth.

"Why where you nervous?" He asked, his eye brows raised, in question. Chloe turned to him, her mouth open ready to tell him, about how much she liked him, and how amazing he was, but was cut off by his lips.

It was a nice, sweet, chaste kiss. One that Chloe returned. And once he takes his lips of hers, Chloe breathes a continent sigh.

He leans down and whispers into her ear, "Start over?"

Chloe nods her head quickly, and tries to stop the protesting yawn from coming out from her mouth. But it does. And Chloe fails once more and not looking like an idiot. Chloe watches as Simon chuckles, and she can feel a crimson brush spread across her pale cheeks.

"Am I that boring?" He asks, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Chloe begins to protest but a start of another yawn stops her. He laughs at her again, and says, "Did you even sleep when I left?"

"Truth be told," Chloe begins but slowly gets cut off by Simon "Probably not, Okay how about you sleep here. Ill sleep on the floor." Chloe nods her head, and they both get up from their seat on the crumpled bed, moving around, so that Chloe could toss the blanket to him. He catches it and makes a spot on the floor, stealing a pillow from underneath her, she than pulls up her own blanket, and settles in.

"God I can hear her snoring from here." Simon says.

* * *

Read and Review Please!


End file.
